CQB Sphere
The CQB Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on the use of both ranged and melee attacks in close combat. Proficiency Those who choose the CQB Sphere gain proficiency with all One-Handed Melee Weapons, Crossbows, Bayonets, Light Firearms, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Warhammer Muskets, and Axe Muskets. Core Ability Close Quarters Combat (Ex) Gain Point-Blank as a bonus feat. You do not provoke attacks of opportunity for making ranged attacks. You threaten a 5 ft square around you with ranged weapons, and can flank with them. CQB Talents Aggression (Ex) When you start combat, you can activate Aggression by expending your Martial Focus immediately. For every hit you land in melee range that isn't a critical hit, you store 1 point of Aggression. Once you land a critical hit, you transfer all points of Aggression to extra damage on top of the critical hit damage. This does not multiply. You immediately lose all points of Aggression if you are knocked unconscious, slain, land a critical hit, or combat ends. Aggressive Survivor (Ex) If you were to be hit by an attack that would knock you below zero HP, you can turn all your Aggression points into Temporary HP against that attack. The temporary HP immediately fades after the attack is resolved, whether or not they saved you from going down or not. You require Aggression to take this talent. Blitz Play (Ex) When you make a charge action, you can expend your Martial Focus to make a ranged attack in place of your melee attack, but it must be against a creature within 30 ft of you at the end of the charge. You gain the +2 bonus to attack as normal. Breathe and Load (Ex) When you reload your Gun Arm, you regain your Martial Focus. Close and Personal (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, whenever you strike an enemy in melee range with a ranged attack as an attack action, you can make an extra attack at a -5 penalty. Cover All Ground (Ex) Gain Dual Wield as a bonus feat. You take no penalty when wielding a melee weapon in one hand and a ranged weapon in the other. As an attack action, you can make a single attack with both weapons. Flush (Ex) As an attack action, you can expend your Martial Focus to fire at an enemy with a ranged attack. You shoot in their general direction and don't aim to actually hit them, just to scare them into moving. You make your attack against their Touch AC. If it hits, you deal minimal possible damage and force the enemy to move 5 ft in any direction of your choice. Gun Arm Mastery Gain proficiency with all Gun Arms. Gun Bash (Ex) You are considered proficient with using a bow, crossbow, or firearm as an improvised melee weapon, and any enhancement bonus to these weapons applies to your attack and damage rolls while using them as an improvised weapon. You suffer no penalty to attacks with these weapons due to using them as an improvised weapon, provoke no attacks of opportunity when using them as a melee weapon, and threaten the area around you as you normally would when wielding a melee weapon. Gun Kata (Ex) While wielding a firearm, you can still make unarmed strikes with the hands used to wield it (these attacks do not provoke attacks of opportunity if you are not proficient with unarmed strikes); if you do, your unarmed strikes made with any hand wielding a firearm gain any enhancement bonuses to attack or damage rolls your firearm possesses (this bonus cannot exceed +5). When using the attack action to make a successful attack with your unarmed strike against a creature, or when you succeed at a melee attack with a double weapon that is part melee weapon and part firearm (such as the axe musket or dagger pistol) using the attack action, as a swift action you can make a ranged attack with a -2 penalty against the same creature with your firearm or the firearm portion of your weapon; this attack does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Load on the Run (Ex) As part of any movement, you may load your Gun Arm. Mixed Assault (Ex) Whenever you wield a melee weapon in one hand and a ranged weapon in the other, you don’t provoke attacks of opportunity from firing or reloading while threatened. If you successfully attack two different creatures more than 5 ft. apart from each other in the same round you make an attack using the attack action, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus on damage rolls against each creature until the end of your next turn; for every 5 base attack bonus you have, this bonus increases by +2. You require Cover All Ground to gain this ability. Reloading Dodge (Ex) Whenever an enemy misses an attack against you, you can expend your Martial Focus to reload your Gun Arm. Stay Back! (Ex) When an enemy enters your threat range, you may expend your Martial Focus to cause them to provoke an attack of opportunity from you. If the attack of opportunity hits, they are forced to move 5 ft away from you. Steal Ammo (Ex) You are capable of using your enemy's resources as your own. When adjacent to an enemy that is holding a ranged weapon (but not thrown), you may expend your Martial Focus to make a Steal combat maneuver against them. If successful, you can steal ammunition from that weapon, so long as the enemy has any actual ammunition for the weapon. Two For (Ex) When you land a melee attack, you may expend your Martial Focus to make a point-blank ranged attack against the enemy. This attack does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Category:Martial Spheres